With the popularity of the network, a large number of applications have been developed in order to meet various needs of users. However, the emergence of pirated applications affects the order of application market.
In order to identify whether an application is genuine, it is conventional in prior art to compare an application to be identified with a genuine application or compare the signature of an application to be identified with the signature of a genuine application, and if identical, the application to be identified is genuine; otherwise it is pirated. However, it is necessary to use the genuine application corresponding to the application to be identified in prior art in order to identify whether the application is genuine, which is inconvenient, for example, it is unable to identify whether the application is a genuine application when there is no corresponding genuine application.